Four Pairs in the Snow
by Andalusia25
Summary: Kirk/Spock, Chekov/Sulu, Uhura/Scotty and McCoy/Joanna in the snow. Totally sappy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction for enjoyment. I don't make any money off of this.**

**Summary: Being brought home to meet the family with a little winter wonders thrown in. Completely sappy.**

**The Snow**

**Kirk and Spock**

Jim and Spock had finally been granted consecutive shore leave on Earth, well actually all the Enterprise crew had been. Jim was so excited about having Spock come back to Iowa with him to meet his family. After the Narada incident, Jim had repaired the relationship between himself and his mother and brother. Wynonna and Sam had been planning their trip for months from Jim's understanding. Spock did not question the human need to begin preparing for what may not even come to fruitation, but he kept his comments to himself. Jim had tried to explain that it would be Spock's first time to meet the 'in-laws', but that didn't help the confused Vulcan any more than trying to explain the human art of spending the day 'vegging'.

Once they arrived in Iowa, Wynonna had met them at the depot. Spock took time to observe the woman while she was steadily hugging, kissing and fawning over Jim. She was shorter than Jim, but had the same bright blue eyes. Spock noticed how her hands were steady and caring as any human mother was. Spock felt a stab as he remembered his own human mother. Wynonna broke him out of his sorrow when she addressed him. "Live long and prosper, Spock." She held her hand in the Vulcan salute. Her gaze was steady as her blue eyes pierced his brown. He felt as if Wynonna had known that Spock was thinking of his mother, Amanda. She had chosen the formal route as if not to disturb that memory. Spock lifted his own hand in the salute, "Greeting, Mrs. Kirk."

Wynonna smiled as she quickly exchanged glances with Jim. "Spock, please, call me Wynonna. As you and my Jimmy are an item, I like to think of you as part of the family." She raised an eyebrow at the look Spock sent Jim before turning back to her vehicle. Spock was not aware of the depths of Wynonna's understanding of their relationship, but if Jim's blush was any indication it was more than he really wanted to know. The men fell in to step behind her not bothering to fill in the silence. There was no need for the couple to exchange words aloud. Spock could feel the happiness of Jim's mind through the connection they shared. Jim could feel the slow ease of acceptance from Spock. As for Wynonna, she was a xenobiologist, she didn't miss a single glance between the two men.

The ride to the Kirk Farm was a short one. Jim and his mother were talking about different Star Fleet occurrences and the happenings of the small town in which she lived. Spock was able to tell from Wynonna's reactions that she was worried that Jim would follow even further into his father's footsteps. Wynonna, however, did seem to be comforted that he and Jim were an item if the amount of looks back in Spock's direction every time Jim said that Spock always protected him was of any relevance. Once again, these were comments that Spock kept to himself. They also spoke about Sam and his wife. Spock learned that Sam had children and were expecting another very soon. It was very relaxing to watch them converse about the normalcies of human life. Jim Kirk may look just like his father, but he had Wynonna's emotional heritage. Spock knew that during this visit he would learn a lot more about Jim than he already did. There were just some things you could learn about someone in the sterile environment of a star ship. To know the real person, he must be observed in his natural element.

Spock made another fascinating discovery as he was observing the landscape. It had snowed. There were several inches of the most iridescent white powder that Spock had ever seen. He scanned the area as they pulled into the front gate of the farm. Every surface, roof, ground, fence, had been covered in the white blanket. Some part of Spock's mind reminded him that snow was a frozen substance, therefore it was very cold. Even though Vulcan biology was ill-suited for the freezing temperature, Spock could not stop himself from exiting the vehicle as soon as it had stopped to closer examine the freshly fallen snow.

As Wynonna got out of the vehicle and came around to where Spock was standing looking out at the west pasture, she noticed that he was looking in all directions as if trying to memorize every small detail. "You haven't said a word the whole way, Spock. Are you alright? Is there a problem with the snow? Is the temperature too cold for you?" Wynonna gently laid a hand on his shoulder. She made sure to shield her mind from his telepathy and to only touch the most padded area of his body. She wanted Spock to feel welcome, so minding her "Vulcan" manners would help greatly.

Spock looked down at her with awe in his eyes. He had never seen such a sight before in his life. While on Earth he'd stayed close to the Academy and it did not snow in San Francisco. On his home planet of Vulcan, there had hardly ever been precipitation, and certainly none that was in solid form. "I have never before encountered snow before, Wynonna. I was taken aback by how beautiful it really is. The temperature is below my standard comfort level, but it is of little importance. I must once again express my gratitude for allowing me to visit your home." Spock bowed slightly. This would be a treasure he would keep all his days.

Wynonna smiled fondly. Jim slung his arm around Spock's shoulders and flashed him a blinding smile. "You might think that it's pretty, but snow is made for playing!" Jim took off running towards the other end of the front yard throwing a mischievous look over his shoulder. His youthful appearance was further aided his juvenile actions. He disappeared around the edge of the house, laughing. "You better go get him so he doesn't catch a cold. Your luggage will be fine in the car until Jimmy is through playing." Wynonna laughed and headed into the house. She was going to find a window to see how Jim got Spock to play in the snow, this should be interesting.

Though Spock did not want to disturb the blanket of snow, he wanted to know what Jim was doing more. So, as delicately as he could, he followed his lover's footsteps. He zipped his Star Fleet issued, heavily insulated jacket tight around him, pulling down the hood. Around the corner held a magnificent sight. A small thicket of trees dusted with snow clustered a small pond that was iced over. The scene was breath-taking. It had to be the single most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Hearing Jim's laughter, Spock turned to face him. Jim was running in the yard playing with a canine animal. He was smiling with his blue eyes flashing. No, Spock corrected himself, the most beautiful sight in the universe was seeing Jim Kirk laughing as he played carefree in the snow.

The trip turned out to be a wonderful experience for both, but Spock's mental image of Jim playing in the snow on his mother's farm was something he kept close to his heart for years to come.

**Sulu and Chekov**

It was no surprise to anyone on board the Enterprise, not even to Spock or Bones, that Chekov had been able to convince Sulu to come to Russia with him on shore leave. Of course it didn't take much pleading with those baby blues to get Hikaru Sulu to do anything for one Pavel Chekov. Sulu let Chekov think it was his idea, not bothering to enlighten the teen that had he not asked him first Sulu had already prepared his argument for why they should spend their shore leave together and what he wanted to learn about Pavel's home country. But Sulu was able to keep the manly appearance when Chekov had begun to ask him who he would be spending his shore leave with and hinting that he would rather it be himself. To hell with Pavel's hero worship of Kirk, Pavel had a serious crush on Sulu and Sulu had decided it was time to do something about it. Pavel was legal now after all.

Once they had made their way to the transport station it would still be a long pan-Pacific flight to Russia, so Pavel was once again updating Hikaru on their schedule. Ever since Hikaru had agreed to accompany him, Pavel had been bragging about how much Hikaru would learn during his trip to the Motherland. There were so many different things that he wanted to make sure they saw and so many family members to introduce the dashing pilot to. Pavel had made a very detailed itinerary of what/who/when they would be seeing for everyday of their week spent in Russia. After their seven day whirlwind adventure in Russia, they would return to San Francisco to spend time with Hikaru's parents. That had been the stipulation from Hikaru, he'd meet all of Pavel's family and friends but he had to do the same for him. So, Pavel had expected Hikaru to already be planning his trip with as much enthusiasm and eagerness, but Hikaru had promised he would make the itinerary before they arrived. Pavel was so happy to be able to share Hikaru with his family after all the kindness Hikaru had shown him. During the flight while Sulu feigned sleep, Pavel was updating his itinerary.

After several failed attempts for Hikaru to think of something other than how cute Pavel looked with his blonde hair lit up with the sunlight, they had finally touched down in St. Petersburg. "Hikaru! We are here! You must awaken! Mama and Papa are here to take us back to the house." Hikaru fought back the smile that was threatening to over take his features. Pavel really had no clue that he wasn't asleep. So, putting on a good show he stretched and yawned and rubbed his eyes. Pavel was already grabbing bags and was chattering away in Russian. A language that Hikaru really needed to learn, before he lost control and begged Pavel to tell him what he had said after he kissed him senseless.

Pavel took Hikaru's hand while still balancing all their carry-ons and lead him out of the transport. They twist and turned thru so many people that Hikaru was beginning to think this was all some simulation. Finally Pavel released his hand and ran towards a man and a woman. The large, blonde man had Pavel's smile while the shorter, rounder woman had his eyes. This was the Chekov's. They were conversing with Pavel in Russian and Pavel had blushed several times. Finally he turned with his blue eyes sparkling with an outstretched hand to invite Hikaru over. "This is the famous daredevil himself, Hikaru Sulu." Pavel's accent was adorably thick.

Hikaru bowed as was his own custom and greeted the parents of the man he loved. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Chekov." As soon as he had raised his eyes back up to face the Chekov's, Pavel's father had him wrapped in a bear-hug. "It is so good to meet you, Hikaru. I am Papa Chekov." Papa Chekov sat Hikaru down and kissed both of his cheeks. Before Hikaru could recover, Chekov's mother stepped forward and hugged him but no where near as tight as her husband had. "I am Mama Chekov, Hikaru. We have heard so many wonderful things about you from our little Pasha." Mama Chekov also kissed him on each cheek, but he was not as stunned and was able to return the gesture. Hikaru was genuinely touched by the openness of Pavel's family.

Pavel and Hikaru had gathered their bags and followed his parents to the family vehicle. The three Chekov's were talking animatedly in Russian. Papa Chekov was driving them to the Chekov homestead while waving at everyone he met. The pride the father had for his son was palpable. Every once in a while Pavel would say something to him in English, but mostly he caught up with his family. Hikaru had time to taken in all the sights of St. Petersburg. It was a beautiful city. Hikaru had not traveled much out of North America, and the old world beauty delighted him. The freshly fallen snow added another layer of intrigue to the old town. Hikaru was certain he'd never before seen so much snow. It had to be nearly a meter thick.

The Chekov's had taken in Hikaru as another son. All the extended family had been at the house awaiting their arrival. Food, vodka, kisses, hugs and what Hikaru had been assured were Russian well-wishes were passed around in multitude. The names and the faces washed over Hikaru, there was no way for him to keep up. Though the words of the conversation were still nothing that the Asian could understand, he could understand the love that was being showered onto Pavel. And some of that love was even being passed on to him. After dinner, Hikaru had decided that no one would miss him if he took a few moments to himself on the porch. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company, he just needed to catch his breath.

Hikaru stared across the moonlit yard. The snow was reflecting the light casting blue tints to the world. It was peaceful, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He'd explored countless worlds, been offered priceless gifts in honor of Star Fleet and cataloged a multitude of rare plants, but this quant Russian homestead wrapped in it deep blanket of snow was gorgeous. Of course, Hikaru knew that he was probably biased because it was the Chekov family homestead, but he shrugged off that thought. "Isn't beautiful, Hikaru?" Hikaru turned to face Pavel. He hadn't known that Pavel had seen him leave. "It is, Pavel. I just needed a moment to catch my breath. I didn't mean to make you leave." Hikaru was quick to apologize.

Pavel stepped beside him. "Nyet, I completely understand, and so do they. I just wanted to check on you." Pavel's accent was still so adorably cute. The moonlight framed Pavel's face making him look so much like the angels that Mama Chekov had on her mantle. For a split second Hikaru forgot how to breathe and his common sense left his body completely. Hikaru leaned in close and planted a small chaste kiss on Pavel's soft, willing lips. "You are so beautiful, Pav." Hikaru whispered into Pavel's lips as he leaned their forehead's together.

Alarmed that Pavel had not answered him and maybe he had misread the connection between them, Hikaru pulled back. The sight before him took his breath away. There stood Pavel bathed in the moonlight with the fresh snow as a back drop with all the love and understanding and happiness in the world. Hikaru decided _this_ was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen: Pavel in Russia in the snow and in love with him.

Years later on their second honeymoon, Hikaru had brought Pavel back to their own homestead in Russia to recreate that magical moment.

**Scot and Uhura**

At some point in a relationship it was expected that couples should meet each other's families. It was logical, it was unavoidable and Nyota Uhura-Scot practically demanded it. Nyota and Scotty had been married for nearly a year and the only time she'd met his family was at the wedding reception, after they'd all had too much to drink. Scotty had insisted that his family was like that all the time, so she was not missing out on anything. However, when a woman like Nyota wanted something there was nothing this side of the Neutral Zone to stop her from getting it. So, Scotty had relented and planned a trip to Scotland to meet his family again with instructions to be sober.

Scotty had by-passed any sort of ground transportation and beamed them directly to his family's current hometown Aberdeen. That way when they left, it would be by beaming directly some where else, no waiting on any sort of vehicle not powered by dilithium crystals. Nyota knew that he would rather be spending time with her on some remote island before having to head back to the Enterprise to complete the re-fit, but she had really wanted to meet her in-laws. Being married to a man without knowing his family was a little hard for Nyota to accept. They had materialized in front of his family's home. Nearly as fast as they completely reconfigured they were being wrapped in warm hugs. Scottish accents and red hair fluttered around Nyota in a whirl of welcome.

Scotty's mother, Fiona, finally made her way to her daughter-in-law. "Come inside, Nyota, I'm sure such a wee lass as yourself is freezing out here in the snow." Fiona was leading Nyota through the crowd by the hand towards the simple Scottish home. Most of the women had followed them leaving the men in the yard 'to freeze their arses off'. The home was exactly what Nyota had expected. There were different holos hung on the wall with a real fire place in the living room. It was a family's home, a cozy home. Fiona ushered her to a chair and sat down opposite from her. "You'll have to excuse the family. They've been waiting all day to see you both, we are in a different time zone than you are, but we are glad that you are here now. They miss Montgomery when he's gone. And they miss you as well dear, but you'll have to excuse the poor Scottish memory they have." Fiona laughed with the rest of the women joining in. Nyota laughed with them, she knew how true it was when it came to anything other than the Enterprise.

After catching her breath and pulling off her thick jacket. "I am so glad to finally see Scotty's childhood home. He's told me a great deal about this place." Nyota glanced at each woman trying desperately to recall their names. As it turned out they just called her "Ny" and she called the "Auntie". The women began to tell stories of what had been happening recently with a few stories of Scotty's wild childhood thrown in for good measure. At some point they had all moved into the dinning room and the men had joined them. Dinner was served. Fiona and Scotty who flanked Nyota took turns explaining what the dish consisted of and who made it best. Most times Fiona won the best-made category. Scotty was eating his fourth helping when one of the red-headed cousins brought out the Scotch. Food was abandoned in search of a comfortable spot in the living room for the after-dinner party. From that point the stories got more elaborate and louder.

Nyota watched in glee as the Scots rapid-fired retorts and laughed so hard one cousin fell out of his chair. Most of the time the accents were so thick that even the skilled linguist had trouble understanding what was being said, of course a linguist does not study the language as it spoken when drunk. One of the younger boys had turned on some music and grabbed the nearest hand, which happened to be hers, and lead her to the middle of the floor. Nyota surprised herself at being able to keep up with the sprite of a boy. Soon several others had joined in the dance. Nyota was passed from partner to partner before finally ending up in the arms of her husband. She was having such a wonderful time. She pressed a kiss to Scotty's cheek in thanks as she was spun off to dance with yet another one of Scotty's cousins. They all had the endurance of a horse, as Scotty would say.

Finally some time around midnight, the music began to mellow and the Scotch began to wear off. The furniture was re-arranged and left-overs put away. Conversations lost their gusto and tired, sleepy children began to yawn. Cousins and brothers began to take their wives and children home with promises of a great, and late, breakfast in the morning. Each family member kissed both Scotty and Nyota farewell as they scampered out into the freshly fallen snow. Fiona had kissed her children good night and left them to their own devices.

Nyota had enjoyed the party immensely. She felt as much a part of Scotty's family as he. They were such a fun-loving group. What ever crazy doubts that Scotty had not brought her home before because maybe he wasn't as proud of her as he'd led her to believe vanished as slowly circled the loving living room. The love for her husband flowed through her chest as if a dam had broke. With a smile on her face she opened the door to beckon him in from the evening, hoping to send the lagging cousins along so she could have Scotty to herself. She found her husband in the front yard looking up at the stars. The beauty of the scene stole her breath. The white of the snow in contrast to his black Star Fleet pants with his face turned up like an angle in prayer with the old Scottish town behind him.

Nyota ran and encircled her husband in her arms, kissing him soundly. "I love you Montgomery Scot," she whispered gently to him. "Aye, and I love you Nyota Scot," Scotty whispered back to the love of his life. "Let's go to bed, Scotty." Nyota led him by his hand with a passionate gleam in her eye into the house.

Several years later when Aileen Scot asked her mother where she came from Nyota was lost in the thoughts for a moment remembering the beauty of Scotty bathed in the moonlit surrounded by fresh snow, before quickly replying 'the transporter pad'.

**McCoy and Joanna**

Bones' ex-wife had granted him visitation with Joanna the entire time Enterprise would be in dock. Bones didn't know how it happened or why, but he didn't really care. He had an idea that maybe Jim had a hand in it, and if so Bones would get him the biggest bottle of Romulan Ale ever to be snuck into Federation Territory. It would be the first time since the divorce that he would get to spend more than an afternoon with his little girl. Of course, as she reminded him constantly, she was not a little girl any more, she was thirteen. Bones merely laughed and reminded her that she would always bee his little princess.

Jo had a list of things that she wanted to do on her 'vacation with Daddy.' The list was not long, and Bones had promised her faithfully that he would do everything on the list. He would make the time. His transport had arrived at his old address as he was double checking Jo's list against the reservations he had made for the next three weeks. He walked up to the door with a spring in his step that had been missing for over six years now. Before Bones could ring for admittance, the door was open and he had two arms full of a dark headed beauty pressing kisses on both his cheeks squealing with glee. "Daddy! You are here! We can go on our vacation now!" Bones spun his daughter around holding on to her for dear life. "Yes, darlin', I'm here and we can do all the things on your lil' list. Go get your stuff." Bones pressed a loud smack to her cheek and set her down.

Jocelyn was standing the in the door way not exactly looking happy with the scene before her, but she made no effort to stop Jo as she ran past her. "Thank you for lettin' me have time with my baby." Bones voice was stained. It hurt to know that the communications for them would have to remind strictly neutral and focused on their daughter. "Joanna has wanted to spend time with you for months, Leonard, this was the first time it was possible." Jocelyn took a deep breath. "Let me know if you need anything. And please allow her to contact me if she needs to." Bones watched the pain ripple across his ex-wife's face. "I won't keep her from you, just like you haven't really kept her from me." Bones nodded and Jocelyn did the same. It was a silent agreement, an understanding.

Before Bones could steer the conversation towards the unusually cold winter the South was having, Jo was kissing her mama good-bye and racing towards the vehicle pulling her daddy behind her. Bones waved good-bye and started the vehicle. Jo waved goodbye one last time as they pulled away from the house. Jo was busy going over her plan, which Bones had already committed to memory. She talked about her school, her friends, her clothes and anything that popped in her mind, but Bones didn't mind he just let her talk. He enjoyed her voice. Their first stop on Jo's list would be the McCoy homestead. It had been the one thing that Jocelyn decided to give back to him after he had been an important part of saving Earth after the Narada incident. Well, he had snuck Jim aboard.

As it was late in the evening in Georgia time, Bones had pulled into what at one time had been his favorite diner. Jo was still talking about some new fashion crazy that all the girls at school were into when they were seated in one of the window booths. They had each ordered a meal that would make any physician nauseous, but since they were on vacation Bones over-looked that fact. He was still trying to keep up with the new conversation topic of college majors when their food arrived. Instantly Jo fell silent and began to dig into her meal. No matter how much he loved his baby girl and her voice, Bones was secretly glad for the reprieve.

After dinner, they made their way home. Jo had begun quizzing Bones on what it was like to be on a ship with some of the most awesome people alive and if all the things that were in the papers were true while they worked on opening the house. Bones answered all her questions patiently. He was surprised at the knowledge she had amassed of not only his career but of all those on the Enterprise. All of the furniture had been covered and the utilities turn off at the meter. So while Jo was uncovering the living room Bones was restoring power to the ancient home. In short order they had the house once more looking like the three hundred year old beauty it was and less like a ghost house. Jo had bounced off to claim Bones' childhood room as her own, leaving him with only his memories as company.

Though most of the memories the house held were not the best of his life, he was still content to be there. This was home, even more so with his baby girl here with him. This was the house he had been raised in. This was also the house his father had died in, his mother as well. This was where he and Jocelyn had gotten married. Most of the happy memories he had of this home were suddenly out numbered by the sad ones. After all the death and sickness he had encountered while onboard the Enterprise, Bones didn't want to think about such things tonight. He gathered the rest of their luggage and went off in search of Jo following that music they called music these days she had blaring. Jo would keep him occupied and his thoughts happy.

They replicated some cookies and Bones made a real fire in the fireplace. Jo had curled up beside him on the couch as they watched old vids, even some Bones had made of Jo when she was still little. Jo would fast forward any parts that had her mom in them so he wouldn't get sad. They turned off all the lights and wrapped up in one of the old blankets Bones had found letting their minds slip into what they were watching. They had done this a million times before, but Bones could tell this time was different. This might be the last time his little girl wanted to spend the evening at home with her daddy. Jo was growing up so fast and his job with Star Fleet kept him away for such long periods at a time. Bones just held on to her that much tighter and pressed that many more kisses to the top of her head.

Much later than Bones should have let a thirteen year old stay up, he was turning off the screen and leading Jo towards the stairs when she stopped and pointed out the window. "Daddy look! It snowed!" Jo ran to the window, dropping the blanket in her hurry. "Isn't it just beautiful?" She turned back to wave Bones beside her. Bones stopped in his steps as he saw the silhouette of his little girl, the woman she would become, against the antique window bathed in the pale moon light against the undisturbed snow. "Yes baby girl, it is beautiful." Bones stepped beside her wrapping his arms around her as he watched the awe on her face as she watched the freshly fallen snow.

When Bones gave away Joanna at her own wedding on the McCoy estate, he remembered that night and her beauty and innocence against the perfect backdrop. He gently kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you, my baby girl."

**A/N: All the snow falling today gave me the idea. So while I couldn't drive any where in this icy mess, I wrote a little story.**

**Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
